1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and in detail relates to improvement of display and operation when carrying out mode settings and adjustments etc. for a digital camera or video camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent cameras are able to electronically acquire images using an image sensor. As a method of displaying a subject image, therefore, besides optical methods that use an optical lens, display using electronic methods is possible, and a variety of display methods are available. Since a user will perform shooting while looking at a subject using this display, the relationship between the operation method and the display method is an important specification for mobile phones having an imaging function such as a camera.
It is also common practice to provide an operation member on the outer periphery of a photographing lens casing for focus and focal length (zoom) adjustment, and to perform shooting by operating these members. These types of operation member can also improve stability at the time of holding the camera, and it can be considered that they will be accepted by a lot of users in the future. Focusing and zoom operations etc. are basic camera operations, and it is possible to design so that it is easy for the photographer to point at a subject whole making shaking unlikely by providing the previously described operation members at a position on the lens barrel that is held by the photographer when deploying the camera. For example, Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 4-073628 (laid-open Mar. 9, 1992) discloses a camera that enables focus even for a subject in a macro region by driving a zoom ring using drive means, when a piston ring is driven by drive means in accordance with detection results of an automatic focus detection unit and the end of the piston ring has been detected.